horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jake/Galería
Galería Conceptos de Arte Oficial sc01jake.jpg|jake en el piloto original Papel 10.jpg Papel 6.jpg 127px-1ATjakecapn.gif Jakebb.jpg Nakedjake.jpg Wizardjake.jpg Golpe.jpg 6877426887 01764dfc02 z.jpg|jake cantando la serenata a la princesa flama Oficial 6.jpg Oficial 4.jpg|jake y su trasero''' tostado''' 672px-Modelsheet_zombiejake.jpg|Zombie Jake 671px-Modelsheet_cheetahjake.png|Forma de Leopardo Modelsheet_jake_asapaperbag.jpg|Bolsa de Papel Modelsheet_jake_asroyalchair.jpg|Silla Modelsheet_jake_instrawberrysuit.jpg|Disfrazado de Frutilla Modelsheet_jake_withbeard.jpg|Con la barba del Rey Helado Modelsheet_jake_withgutsinthumb_specialpose.jpg Modelsheet_rectangularjake.jpg Modelsheet_jake_withbowtie_-_rainbowcolored.jpg Modelsheet_jake_-_skeleton.jpg Modelsheet_jake_withgrouchohead.jpg|Grucho Tumblr ma57y15Gey1qzrbk9o2 1280.jpg Tumblr ma57y15Gey1qzrbk9o5 1280.jpg Modelsheet_candyconductor.jpg|El Conductor 212px-5469008287_1d1cc9c15b_z.jpg 740px-Modelsheet_jake_shriveledwithxeyes_specialpose.jpg Jake_with_antlers.jpg|"El venao, el venao" 640px-Modelsheet Jake Covered in Moldos.png 640px-Modelsheet_lionjake.png 640px-Modelsheet_spikeyjake.png 640px-Modelsheet_jake_withbigliver.png 640px-Jake_CLR.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_withapron.jpg erh134jgfa.png 640px-Modelsheet-Jake_with_Scarf.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_Jake_Carried_by_Butterflies.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_rockstarjake.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_-_underwater_camouflagecolor.jpg Modelsheet_jake_innurseoutfit.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_intuxedowithmask.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_intuxedo_withrims.jpg Modelsheet_jake_asgutgrinder.jpg Modelsheet_tinyjake_withbighand.jpg Modelsheet_youngjake_withboxinggloves.jpg Modelsheet_jake_withstarryeyes_-_specialpose (1).jpg Modelsheet_jake_witheyelashes_-_specialpose.jpg 189px-Modelsheet_fatjake_st4coveredinicecream.jpg 189px-Modelsheet_jake_asapaperbag.jpg 189px-Modelsheet_jake_shriveledwithxeyes_specialpose.jpg 189px-Modelsheet_ninjajake_withrims.jpg 190px-Modelsheet_jake_-_skeleton.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_lumpyjake_finalst.jpg tumblr_m5onry0qeJ1qzrbk9o1_1280.jpg Modelsheet_finnjake_gettingtheirheadssucked_byghosttentacles_-_special_pose.jpg 185px-Modelsheet_jake_withmessyface.jpg|jake con pastel en la boca Modelsheet_jake_withstonesstucktohissbutt_specialpose.jpg Modelsheet_jake_withpartyhatballoons.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_yellingintomoviecone_-_specialpose.jpg Modelsheet_jake_withscissorlegs.jpg Modelsheet_jake_butterfly_-_closeup.jpg Modelsheet_softjake_withredface.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jakes_facecoveredinmayonaise (1).jpg tumblr_m5y1w0fTPg1qzrbk9o2_1280.jpg Modelsheet_finnjake_screaming_-_specialpose.jpg 200px-Modelsheet_jake_inguysnailform_-_twoarms.jpg 569px-Tumblr_m0n1z0WoZC1qhbhnno1_1280.jpg jake grumoso.jpg|Jake Grumoso images (13) m.jpg Modelsheet_finn_injakesuit1.jpg Modelsheet_jake_-_mouthchart.jpg jakesnail.jpg jakebone.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_finnjaketreetrunks_tiedupinlicorice_-_specialpose.png tumblr_m74exotGY21qzrbk9o2_1280.jpg Card4.jpg Jakerobe.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_withmeatpiedebris_onmouth_-_closeupb.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_withmeatpiedebris_onmouth_-_closeupa.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o10 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o9 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o8 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o7 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o6 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o5 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o4 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o3 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o1 1280.jpg 1000px-Jake in Beat-up -2 with Mud and Bumpkin Burns -- and Mud in His Face.png Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o2 1280.jpg Modelsheet_horsejake_withiceking_strappedtohisback.jpg tumblr_ma57y15Gey1qzrbk9o3_1280.jpg tumblr_ma57y15Gey1qzrbk9o5_1280.jpg tumblr_ma57y15Gey1qzrbk9o7_1280.jpg tumblr_ma57y15Gey1qzrbk9o8_1280.jpg|jake enojado tumblr_ma72z9Xe0T1qzrbk9o3_1280(1).jpg tumblr_ma72z9Xe0T1qzrbk9o2_1280.jpg Tumblr ma9b7o4Vad1qzrbk9o5 1280.jpg Tumblr ma9b7o4Vad1qzrbk9o3 1280.jpg Tumblr ma9b7o4Vad1qzrbk9o2 1280.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jakeabouttoexplode_-_specialpose.png 640px-Modelsheet_jake_-_specialpose.png Tumblr m9fl4aShkF1qzrbk9o1 1280.jpg 640px-Jake_CLR.jpg Tumblr mak0ofxwFC1qzrbk9o2 1280.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jakesniffingground.png Modelsheet jakedrooling.png.png tumblr_mcgiapGJfJ1qzrbk9o2_1280.jpg tumblr_meiqyeyjgC1qzrbk9o2_500.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jakesafety.png 640px-Modelsheet_jake-speciallighting.png 1000#Modelsheet_Jakeinwizardcloakwithafro,mustache&wings.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jakesafety.png 640px-Modelsheet_jake-speciallighting.png Jake Charater.jpg 1000#Modelsheet_Jakeinwizardcloakwithafro,mustache&wings.jpg jake.JPG Jake999.png jake en el bolsillo de finn.jpg 1ad7c58d3eba629542411ffcb7421132.png 'Apariciones de Episodios' Panico en la Fiesta del Palacio 640px-Panico en la fiesta del palacio 08.png Panico en la fiesta del palacio 10 (1).png Panico en la fiesta del palacio 10.png Panico en la fiesta del palacio 05.png Problemas en el Espacio Grumoso PG5.png PG7.png PG12.png PG15.png PG21.png PG34.png PG39.png PG47.png Enchiridion101.png Enchiridion98.png Enchiridion97.png Enchiridion96.png Enchiridion95.png Enchiridion94.png Enchiridion93.png Enchiridion92.png Enchiridion91.png Enchiridion90.png Enchiridion89.png Enchiridion88.png Enchiridion87.png Enchiridion86.png Enchiridion85.png Enchiridion84.png Enchiridion83.png Enchiridion82.png Enchiridion81.png Enchiridion80.png Enchiridion79.png Enchiridion78.png Enchiridion77.png Prisioneros del Amor Nau.png Nau 1.png Nau 19.png Nau 42.png Nau 46.png Nau 51.png Nau 57.png Nau 60.png Finn-and-jake-adventure-time-15742-400x250.jpg Tronquitos Tronquitos 5.jpg Tronquitos 7.jpg Tronquitos 11.jpg Tronquitos 16.jpg Tronquitos 21.jpg Tronquitos 23.jpg Tronquitos 44.jpg Tronquitos 53.jpg Tronquitos 56.jpg Tronquitos 67.jpg jake rey.png ¡El Enchiridion! Qiv 2.png Enchiridion5.png Danzarin Tph 6.png Tph 9.png Tph 17.png Pantallazo-11.png Pantallazo-25.png Pantallazo-27.png Pantallazo-35.png Ricardio Corazón de León Fiesta de palacio.jpg Ricardio corazon de leon (1).jpg Ricardio corazon de leon (10).jpg Ricardio corazon de leon (11).jpg Ricardio corazon de leon (12).jpg Ricardio corazon de leon (22).jpg Hombres de Negocios Hombres de negocios (2).jpg Hombres de negocios (3).jpg Hombres de negocios (21).jpg Hombres de negocios (14).jpg Hombres de negocios (13).jpg Hombres de negocios (10).jpg Hombres de negocios (8).jpg Mis Dos Personas Favoritas 363px-Jakekiss.png 431px-Jakebikeride.png 363px-Jakelaughblush.png 358px-Jakebig.png 419px-Thas so kawaii.png 361px-Jakeladyhug.png Recuerdos en la Montaña 364px-Adventuretimedolphin.png Recuerdos en la montaña (21).jpg Recuerdos en la montaña (6).jpg Magos Magos (4).jpg Magos (15).jpg Magos (46).jpg Magos (59).jpg Magos (89).jpg ¡Desalojo! Des24.png Des35.png Des38.png Des48.png La Ciudad de los Ladrones 578px-Snail cityofthieves jakestomach.png La ciudad de los ladrones (15).jpg La ciudad de los ladrones (18).jpg La ciudad de los ladrones (80).jpg La ciudad de los ladrones (86).jpg La ciudad de los ladrones (45).jpg La ciudad de los ladrones (67).jpg La ciudad de los ladrones (83).jpg El Jardín de la Bruja Xar 7.png El jardin de la bruja (4).jpg El jardin de la bruja (5).jpg El jardin de la bruja (16).jpg El jardin de la bruja (40).jpg El jardin de la bruja (46).jpg El jardin de la bruja (82).jpg El jardin de la bruja (100).jpg El jardin de la bruja (23).jpg ¿Qué es la Vida? Que Es La Vida 2.jpg Que Es La Vida 6.jpg Que Es La Vida 40.jpg Oceanos de Miedo Sfg 6.png Sfg 10.png Oceanos del miedo (8).jpg Oceanos del miedo (40).jpg Oceanos del miedo (49).jpg Oceanos del miedo (68).jpg Oceanos del miedo (75).jpg Oceanos del miedo (151).jpg Descongelando una Boda Descongelando una boda (42).jpg Descongelando una boda (47).jpg Descongelando una boda (78).jpg Descongelando una boda (101).jpg Descongelando una boda (4).jpg Descongelando una boda (30).jpg Descongelando una boda (26).jpg Descongelando una boda (88).jpg La Gruta La gruta (2).jpg La gruta (9).jpg La gruta (62).jpg La gruta (72).jpg La gruta (75).jpg La gruta (16).jpg La gruta (64).jpg La gruta (70).jpg El Duque Duque.jpg El duque (2).jpg El duque (4).jpg El duque (8).jpg El duque (9).jpg El duque (24).jpg El duque (51).jpg El duque (83).jpg Ciudad Fenomeno Ciudad fenomeno (4).jpg Ciudad fenomeno (26).jpg Ciudad fenomeno (46).jpg Ciudad fenomeno (56).jpg Ciudad fenomeno (76).jpg Donny Donny (34).jpg Donny (73).jpg Bscap0012.jpg Lacayo Lacayo (9).jpg Lacayo (7).jpg Lacayo (4).jpg Fantaseando en un día lluvioso Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (107).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (43).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (38).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (9).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (128).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (126).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (122).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (104).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (99).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (76).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (68).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (54).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (34).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (22).jpg ¿Pero Qué Hicieron? Pero que hicieron (8).jpg Pero que hicieron (14).jpg Pero que hicieron (23).jpg Pero que hicieron (51).jpg Pero que hicieron (104).jpg Pero que hicieron (106).jpg Su Héroe 2012-10-09 181611.jpg Su heroe (45).jpg Su heroe (58).jpg Su heroe (87).jpg Su heroe (90).jpg Su heroe (108).jpg Su heroe (110).jpg El Triturador El triturador (20).jpg El triturador (8).jpg El triturador (9).jpg El triturador (21).jpg El triturador (19).jpg Llegó de la Nocheósfera Zz 17.PNG Los Ojos Bb 3.png 2012-10-22 181433.jpg 2012-10-22 181455.jpg 2012-10-22 181546.jpg Los ojos (24).jpg Los ojos (13).jpg Los ojos (20).jpg Los ojos (1).jpg Los ojos (6).jpg Hora-de-aventura-imagen-1-600x300.png Lealtad Al Rey Pri 27.png Pri 32.png Lealtad al rey (6).jpg 640px-Lealtad al rey (15).jpg Sangre Bajo La Piel Sangre bajo la piel (3).jpg Sangre bajo la piel (17).jpg Sangre bajo la piel (19).jpg Sangre bajo la piel (20).jpg El Cuenta Cuentos El cuenta cuentos (16).jpg El cuenta cuentos (88).jpg El cuenta cuentos (89).jpg El cuenta cuentos (93).jpg El cuenta cuentos (96).jpg El cuenta cuentos (100).jpg Amor Lento Arlo 1.png Amor lento (34).jpg Amor lento (64).jpg Amor lento (81).jpg Poder Animal 545136 363376433716488 222079499 n.jpg Poder animal (9).jpg Poder animal (41).jpg Poder animal (45).jpg Poder animal (66).jpg Poder animal (79).jpg Poder animal (108).jpg Poder animal (116).jpg Poder animal (122).jpg Poder animal (127).jpg Los Cristales Tienen Poder Yoi 6.png Yoi 7.png Yoi 8.png tumblr_lcuvoqZbbO1qbhtrto1_500.gif|pop Las Otras Tartas Tartas2.png Atartas3.png A Cortar el Cabello a una Mujer A cortar el cabello a una mujer (14).jpg Jake asombrado.png La Cámara de las Navajas Heladas Lñ 8.png Lñ 800.png Lñ 10.JPG Los Suegros Los suegros (61).jpg Los suegros (7).jpg Los suegros (48).jpg Los Frijoles Mágicos Yhn 2.png Yhn 10.png El Rey Mudo Reymudo33.png El Verdadero Tu El verdadero tu (2).jpg El verdadero tu (35).jpg Los Guardianes del Sol Adventuretime-cg.jpg Muerte en Flor Muerte en flor (53).jpg Muerte en flor (58).jpg Muerte en flor (79).jpg Muerte en flor (1).jpg Susana Salvaje Susana20.png El Tren Misterioso Wcc 7.png Wcc 12.png Wcc 18.png Wcc 29.png Ven Conmigo HDA VC2.jpg La Panza de la Bestia Inh 5.png El Límite Ulu 5.png Ulu 16.png Ulu 21.png Los Cineastas Tpg 16.png Amor Loco Amor Loco 92.jpg Amor Loco 76.jpg Amor Loco 64.jpg Amor Loco 60.jpg Amor Loco 57.jpg Amor Loco 11.jpg Amor Loco 39.jpg Amor Loco 35.jpg Amor Loco 3.jpg Amor Loco 5.jpg Amor Loco 8.jpg Amor Peligroso Amor peligroso (85).jpg Amor peligroso (75).jpg Amor peligroso (71).jpg Amor peligroso (67).jpg Amor peligroso (74).jpg Amor peligroso (62).jpg Amor peligroso (60).jpg Amor peligroso (18).jpg Amor peligroso (6).jpg Rastro de Calor Rast3.png Baby yeah.jpg Rastro de calor (24).jpg Rastro de calor (27).jpg Rastro de calor (94).jpg La Conquista de la Lindura La conquista de la lindura (7).jpg La conquista de la lindura (10).jpg Morituri Te Salutamus Arena11.png El Recuerdo de un Recuerdo El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn, Marceline y Jake 3.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn, Marceline y Jake 2.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn, Jake y Marci 2.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn, Jake y Marci.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 16.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 15.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 14.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 13.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 12.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 11.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 10.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 9.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 8.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 7.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 6.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 5.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo muchos 2.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo muchos.png El Sicario Enc 1.png Enc 11.png Enc 10.png Qpx 21.png Qpx 26.png Yzk.png Yzk 6.png Xqk 1.png Xqk 9.png Xqk 20.png Qyx 4.png Demasiado Joven HDA Finn hablando por telefono con Jake.jpg El Monstruo El monstruo (7).jpg El monstruo (40).jpg El monstruo (94).jpg El monstruo (47).jpg El monstruo (99).jpg El monstruo (108).jpg Congelados Congelados Rey Helado y Jake.png Congelados Rey Helado Finn y Jake.png Congelados muchos.png Congelados Finn y Jake 4.png Congelados Finn y Jake 3.png Congelados Finn y Jake 2.png Congelados Finn y Jake.png Congelados Finn Rey Helado y Jake.png Batalla Mágica Batalla Magica Puño Magico 3.png Batalla Magica Puño Magico 2.png Batalla Magica Jake.png Batalla Magica Finn, Jake y Rey Helado 2.png Batalla Magica Finn y Jake 7.png Batalla Magica Finn y Jake 4.png Batalla Magica Finn y Jake.png Batalla Magica Finn Gato y Jake.png Hora de Aventura con Fionna y Cake Fionna_y_cake_(1).jpg Lo Que Estaba Perdido De 6.png Rocj.png 640px-Image2344jake.png Ladron de Manzanas Ladron de Manzanas 31.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 25.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 24.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 19.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 14.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 10.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 2.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 1.jpg Escalofrios Hbn 1.jpg Hbn 8.PNG Hbn 10.jpg Escalofrios1.png Escalofrios (81).jpg Escalofrios (73).jpg Escalofrios (38).jpg Escalofrios (22).jpg Escalofrios (8).jpg Escalofrios (5).jpg De Mal En Peor Bellotopia Ekl 1.PNG Ekl 11.jpg Ekl 14.jpg Ekl 15.jpg Nadie Te Escucha Oiga2.jpeg X7.png Jake Contra Mi-Miau Fqw 3.PNG Gracias La Nueva Frontera Platano 01.jpg Platano 013.jpg Secretos Navideños Parte 1 Bpl 7.jpg Bpl 11.jpg Secretos Navideños Parte 2 Nan2.png Nan5.png Secretos navideños parte 2 (86).jpg Secretos navideños parte 2 (21).jpg Secretos navideños parte 2 (40).jpg Secretos navideños parte 2 (10).jpg Secretos navideños parte 2 (5).jpg El Closet de Marceline Icp 1.jpg Icp 7.PNG Icp 10.PNG Sin títulosasa.png Marceline's Closet 1.JPG Pedro Papel Pedro Papel 65.jpg Pedro Papel 53.jpg Pedro Papel 51.jpg Pedro Papel 26.jpg Pedro Papel 18.jpg Pedro Papel 1.jpg Pedro Papel 2.jpg Pedro Papel 6.jpg Pedro Papel 7.jpg A Mi Manera La Princesa Fantasma El Calabozo de Papá Incendio Caliente al Tacto Cinco Fabulas Cortas Locos en la Red Sueño de Amor De Regreso a Nocheosfera La Monstruita de Papi En Tus Zapatos El Lobo Apapacho La Princesa Monstruo Goliad Más allá del Reino Terrenal ¡Te Tengo! La Princesa Galleta La Guerra de las Tarjetas Hijos de Marte Fuego Inestable BMO En Blanco y Negro B-Mo Noire 32.jpg B-Mo Noire 30.jpg B-Mo Noire 29.jpg B-Mo Noire 22.jpg B-Mo Noire 3.jpg Rey Gusano (Episodio) Dama y Arcoiris ¡Tú me Hiciste! Quien Podría Ganar Punto de Ignición Duramente Fácil Reino de Gunters Te Recuerdo El Lich Finn El Humano Jake El Perro Otras Cinco Fabulas Cortas Arriba Del Árbol Toda La Gente Pequeña Jake El Papá Davey Davey (19).jpg Davey (34).jpg Davey (31).jpg Davey (67).jpg Calabozo Misterioso Todo es tu Culpa All your Fault Finn, Jake, Lemongrab and clone.png All your Fault Finn and Jake.png All your Fault heart.png All your Fault F y J.png Pequeñin Little Dude Jake.png Little Dude Jake 2.png Little Dude Finn and Jake.png Little Dude Finn and Jake 3.png Little Dude Finn and Jake 4.png Little Dude Jake 3.png Little Dude jake, mago y Finn.png Little Dude flor.png La Cripta De Los Huesos 2013-02-19 145949.jpg Jakedfgfd.JPG Jake2.JPG The Great Bird Man Finn and Jake..png Ogjehjgierigpojhrighihoierh.png Zakwkwkwkwkwkkwkinhbnd.png Simon y Marcy Ypg 5.JPG A Glitch Is a Glitch Oyc 3.png Oyc 9.png Oyc 11.png Pqj 20.png Air 5.png Sqn 9.png Sqn 11.png Fof.png Bscap0049.jpg Puhoy Zue 9.png Tumblr mkrjmbyABE1s98pvio1 500.jpg AT S5EPuhoyPicture(3).jpg Qpp 4.jpg Fondos de Pantalla at_800x600_jake-picture-3.jpg at_800x600_jake-picture-4.jpg At 800x600 jake-picture-2.jpg HDA-HD-9.jpg Hora_de_las_aventuras.jpg tumblr_mfsz7402Rl1rnjzjfo1_500 (1).gif at_200x150_jake-picture-4.jpg at_200x150_jake-picture-3.jpg images (9999.jpg Storyboard tumblr_m61gdwJJPv1qzrbk9o1_1280.jpg Lord_Butterface.jpg LRbite.PNG Dick_Potts.jpg Imawoman.jpg tumblr_m9ufyq5BUu1qzrbk9o1_1280.jpg Aaaaaa.jpg tumblr_ma9im0us5h1qzrbk9o1_1280.jpg Tumblr m9fl4aShkF1qzrbk9o2 1280.jpg tumblr_mamg9qYIem1qzvytg.jpg Gif Qoc 31.gif|animacion de el aogandoce en el espacio. tumblr_lh0dpped3F1qhqx2wo1_400.gif gif jake.gif tumblr_lzvofiQYsc1rpzmcto1_500.gif tumblr_m0fwg18QhL1r6cr4mo1_500.gif Tumblr_lcgfbq7H4c1qbhtrto1_500.gif|Jake y el insecto Bailarín tumblr_lhimuvHnuZ1qhqx2wo1_500_thumb.gif|Jake Riendo. Tumblr ls94rr3RQw1r3vaf5o1 r1 500.gif|Jake teniendo un recuerdo tumblr_lgb9dnqKmC1qbhtrto1_500.gif|Jake bailando jake1111.gif|jake en MALOTE tumblr_mcmmlb3ruB1rho2jao1_500.gif tumblr_mcmmlewqsg1rho2jao1_500.gif tumblr_mcmjabbRLt1r3yt8zo1_500.gif tumblr_mcmjlisuAB1r8cpu2o1_500.gif tumblr_mcm19gjIkx1r2w7kco1_500.gif tumblr_mclztysVkF1r63wjwo1_500.gif tumblr_mclyh7UtmW1rqiq9xo1_400.gif tumblr_mchbc9TbL41rz99rao1_500.gif tumblr_mcgiywbohp1rs1izeo1_500.gif tumblr_mcf691YkU81rqe0mao2_500.gif tumblr_mcey0p7b8e1rw44b8o1_500.gif tumblr_mcevljvlRY1rho2jao1_400.gif tumblr_mcduoqf4u11rgktuwo1_500.gif tumblr_mc5yx5IM9f1ravjdmo1_500.gif tumblr_mc5ryayCL21r2ggaco1_500.gif tumblr_mc5rsfguch1r2ggaco1_500.gif tumblr_mc72v7PzOj1r2ggaco1_500.gif tumblr_mc5ou13MpB1rhz94ho1_500.gif tumblr_mc5yryDl7C1ravjdmo1_250.gif tumblr_mchigpn3ha1rwev6wo1_500.gif tumblr_mb9s1yXoje1r2y7r9o1_500.gif tumblr_m8llm6xZbM1rc6z7qo1_500.gif tumblr_m8g2g6xksw1rsmvlw.gif tumblr_m8g291LvxY1rsmvlw.gif Hora de aventura jake tocando guitarra de fuego.gif|Jake tocando la guitarra de fuego. HDA Pompas tostaditas XD.gif|Pompas tostaditas jajajaja XD. Heroe2.png 529723_412774275405931_233294928_n.jpg Finn,_Arscoiris_y_Jake.png tumblr_mh4740Tmpt1s3s16ro1_250.png tumblr_mgz7ivtOSB1qj7dsso1_250.gif tumblr_mgqfddubYq71rcp17co1_250.gif tuesmblr_me9f5k2z7E1qbghlao1_250.jpg Penfinn7.jpg Penfinn6.jpg Penfinn5.jpg Penfinn4.jpg Penfinn3.jpg Penfinn.jpg Jakegtcfde.jpg 'Iconos' Burrito 1.jpg|jake triste AT_Icons_100x100_Jake.jpg Categoría:Galería de Personajes Categoría:Galería de Paginas